The Friday Night Podcast
The Friday Night Podcast, (often shortened to "FNP"), is a YouTube podcast streamed live nearly every week on Jack's channel. The current hosts of the show are Jack Nelson, Robby Sykes, and Andy Schmitt, with recurring guests such as Marcus Conolli, Thomas Zimmer, and Lauren King. The show was created back in August of 2014 when Jack decided he wanted to start doing google hangout livestreams with a few of his friends. Soon, the google hangouts started happening on a regular basis and the show slowly became what it is today. Theme of Show Originally, the FNP was mainly a show about discussing movie news and various film related topics. While the show is still that to a certain extent, there's no longer any concrete theme to what is discussed on the show. During FNP 1.0, each podcast was typically organized into 2 or 3 segments that would make up each episode. Including Discussing movie news, Who Would Win In a Fight?, and story time. By FNP 2.0, they continued this format, but would often find themselves getting off topic or flat out forgetting what they were supposed to be doing. Eventually, by the third era, the hosts dropped the old format and topics became much more diverse, including but not limited to: talking about their personal life (Film Club, School, ETC), watching old videos made by the hosts, telling childhood stories, and memes. Throughout the podcast's entire existence, guests have been a common theme of the show. For one episode or sometimes many, the hosts will bring on certain guests from either their personal life or people they've found on youtube. Frequent guests include: Marcus Conolly, Kenzie Becker, Lauren King, Thomas Zimmer, and Sameer Mahtani. Hosts / Fans Jack is the main host, the dank may-may lord, and also the leader of a Turbo cult. He really likes lasagna. Robby is the slave who is forced to go on every time. In the first version of thee FNP, he had a friend with him named Shrake. It was a mix of Shrek and Drake. Shrake later went on to make "Finished at the Top" which was number 1 on the billboard charts for 5 years until Shrake made a new song, "Wheres Is Da FNP?" Andy is the host who curses the most. That's it. Ignacio (often called by his street name, Puzzling TV) is the rare third host. No one knows what happened to him. People speculate Aploski killed him. Thomas is a kinda-sorta host of the show that loves lunchboxes. In the theme-song, he's referred to as "not thomas" because it's not guaranteed that he'll be on the show. He loves playing board games with his neighborhood friends while being on the podcast. He sucks. Ultramarmac is a fan of the FNP crew. Except Robby. Because fuck Robby. Cool Cat is the cat of the group. He rarely shows up due to helping his daddy, Derek Savage. FNP 1.0 This was the first phase of the show in which the hosts used google hangouts as their platform. In this period, ignacio was a much more prevalent host as well as the token mexican. Andy and Thomas only showed up a couple times during this phase. The structure as well as the genral tone of the show has almost completely changed since this era. FNP 1.0 lasted from august 2014 - march 2015 (16 episodes). FNP 2.0 This was the second phase of the show in which the platform moved from google hangouts, to a slightly more professional streaming software called open broadcasting software. The hosts also started to meet up at jack's house rather than connecting from several different locations. During this phase, Andy started to come on the show much more frequently where ignacio and thomas almost never came back on. The popular segment known as "who would win in a fight?" also began during this phase. A re-occuring guest named ultramarmac also made his first appearance during this phase. The only two downsides to FNP 2.0 was that the hosts were no longer showing faces and due to jack's shitty computer, they could only stream in 480p. FNP 2.0 lasted from march 2015 - december 2015 (17 episodes). FNP 3.0 FNP 3.0 was a huge advancement for fnp. Due to jack buying a much less shitty computer, the show upgraded to streaming in 720p as well as added facecams for the hosts. While the main focus of FNP has always been movie news, the show started to sway towards different topics (such as dank memes) during this era. Robby became a meme during FNP 2.0, but it became excessive during FNP 3.0. To a point where rawby broke down and ran away during the 40th episode spectacular. This is arguably the most emotional moment of the show. This era is also known for starting a new segment in which the hosts watch (cringe) at old videos that they created. In this era, the show hosts had a temporary civil war during FNP #42 over a difference in opinion of "Captain America: Civil War". During FNP 3.0, the crew had a Christmas special in August because Jack said in the previous episode that they "haven't had a Christmas special in a while." In the later episodes of FNP 3.0, Thomas started joining the podcast more often, after an extremely long hiatus from the show. The hosts also broke the "sausage only" policy in this era, when they finally started having female guests on the show such as Lauren, Carlie, Kenzie and some random girls they met at film camp. Jack has mentioned in the past that from a technical standpoint, FNP 3.0 is what he's been working towards since the beginning of doing the show. Because of this, 3.0 was the longest running era of FNP, lasting from january 2016 - december 2017 (43 episodes as of December 2017) "The FNP" On June 6th 2018, The FNP returned after a semi-long hiatus and finally transitioned to a new era of the show that is often nicknamed "FNP season 4" or simply "The FNP". The only real difference between era 3 and era 4 currently is the new background image and title. Due to it still being a fresh era, not much is known about what is to come for "The FNP". FNP Memes & Running Gags "xenomorph!" - this is the oldest known gag of the show in which hosts would shout "xenomorph" whenever hearing an audio glitch. in the 44th FNP, ultramarmacs audio xenomorphed, bringing back the oldest meme, Benedict Cumberbatch - during an old show segment called "story time", show hosts would frequently shove benedict cumberbatch into their stories for no known reason. lovelace - during one show, robby randomly brought a picture of the "Happy Feet" character, lovelace. This became a frequent joke is which the hosts would randomly bring up this picture of lovelace at certain points of the show. "enforcedstorm4's friday night podcast - due to jack continuously losing streaming priviledges from copyright strikes, the show would sometimes move to robby's account for that week. when this happens, the show is usually nicknamed "enforcedstorm4's friday night podcast". cool cat - cool cat is known for being Jack's longtime favorite meme. Jack has a his own cool cat parody account and has even involved with some drama with the movie's creator. because of this, cool cat is very frequently mentioned and joked about on the show. john cena - before it became a normie meme, FNP hosts watched The Fred Movie and because of this, the hosts would frequently joke about him on the show and once used him in "who would win in a fight". princess and the flog - during FNP #29, the hosts were talking about the movie, "princess and the frog" and andy mispoke saying "flog" instead of "frog". Andy didn't realize that flog was a word used when whipping slaves, but robby did and pointed it out. this was particularly funny since they were talking about a movie about black people. I want a mom - the FNP were once talking about the movie, "Rugrats in paris" and talked about a scene in which chuckie is depressed on an airplane as he thinks about the lack of having a mother. during the scene, a song called "I want a mom" plays. the hosts watched this scene, and frequently reference it on the show. Koba - when talking about the film "Dawn of the Planet of the apes", the hosts recall a scene where the main antagonist, Koba, dies in an extremly over the top death scene. After this, the hosts started talking like the character and created different scenarios involving the character. "everyone is young at some point!" - during FNP #33, the hosts started scrolling through wookiepedia (the Star Wars wikia) and Robby tells Jack to look up a character named pooja. Jack finds it and immediately expresses lust towards the character. Robby then tells him to scroll down to where they see a picture of pooja at a MUCH younger age. This prompts Andy to say "CLASSIC JACK!" to which Jack says in defense "oh c'mon, everyone is young at some point!". The hosts then start to mock this saying and take it out of context to make Jack sound pedophiliac. The line has been referenced several times since then. Merida - while talking about their favorite disney princesses, robby brought up merida and quoted her famous line, "If you had a chance to change yer fate, would ya?", after this, the hosts said the line over and over again but replaced the word "fate" with a word that rhymes with it. Woah That Snail Is Fast! - while talking about the movie, turbo, the hosts talk about a scene in the movie where a character says the line "woah that snail is fast" followed by the line being remixed into a song. The hosts then started to play the song and have frequently quoted the song since then. Because of this gag, FNP fans will also sometimes post a snail emoji in the chat while the show is live. In the 44th FNP, we realized Jeck had edited the TURBO wikia with a page on the FNP. BONUS TRIVIA: Jack later went on to make his own cult of turbo (mostly meme based) that was kicked off with a change.org petition that was (and is) petitioning for a second turbo movie. Jack is very much dedicated to the memes and lore of turbo. Sometimes to a frightening degree. JediJack66 - for several months, show hosts watched videos by youtube vlogger, JediJack66. Andy would often post sexual and usually gay comments in the comment section of his videos. he also created parody youtube and twitter accounts called "sithjohn99". He was frequently joked about and brought up on the show. FNP #39 was an episode in which they had JediJack on as a guest and interviewed him. They actually became good friends with him and found out that jedijack once assaulted his teachers with a shock pen. During another episode, JediJack66 and a friend of his joined the show at the same time and Jack, Robby, and Andy all left the room and left JediJack66 and Swankier Acorn in charge of the podcast for a few minutes. Sad old people - For some reason, the members of the FNP like pictures of sad old people. The hosts derive some sort of joy from images of depressed and decrepit humans. They frequently ask their fans to send them pictures of sad old people via twitter. During FNP 51, Andy received a picture of a sad old Santa. The hosts were ecstatic because nothing really brings the Christmas spirit like seeing Santa morbidly depressed. Anime Dating Simulators - during one show with only robby and jack, the hosts decided to look up anime dating simulators and play whatever came up. they a game called "the douchebag life" and have played it a couple times on the show as of now. this wasn't actually anime, but they also found actual anime dating sims (one of which has very adults themes such as rape). They also played a dating simulator in which they dated a bunch of girls(on a spaceship) who all wanted to kill them(understandably). Rawby Memes - Possibly the most re-occuring memes on the show, rawby memes are memes that are exclusively about co-host, Robby Sykes. These memes often make fun of robby's old (and new youtube videos) or just robby's funny quirks (I.E. liking the star wars prequels, getting drunk, making funny facial expressions). Some rawby memes include: "the star wars prequels are secretly brilliant!, don't stop me now!, and 2/3rds of a baby!". During the story about Robby's future, his happy life with Emma Stone and their many children was ruined when Andy told Emma Stone about the Rawby memes. Wanted.. dead or live! - During FNP #43, jack was telling a story about future rawby, and mentioned that andy was "wanted" in the story. This prompted andy to say "... dead or alive" right after (referencing the song "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi). After that, robby and andy started to sing the song repeatedly throughout the show. Kung Fu Panda: During Kung Fu Panda 3, Po discovers that his dad lied to him about knowing chi. After this Po says “Dad, you lied to me?” with extra emphasis on the word "lied." This line of often repeated during the FNP. Patty: The members of the FNP will frequently say random things said by Patty from Ghostbusters. Common phrases include: ”Aw HELL no!”, “It’s a Cadillac!”, and “I know New York!”. Jack is obsessed with this character and made a video about her. Patty is commonly referred to by the FNP members as Black Ghostbusters Lady obviously because they really want another visit from Oprah. Refresh Your Browsers: In FNP #45, The gang decided to bring back their "who's the cutest FNP host" poll and when Jack put the poll link in the description, he advises the audience to "refresh your browsers" and click the poll link. Robby and Andy thought this was a really funny saying and then started to repeat the line throughout the show. Sometimes with the variation of "ladies and gentlemen" in the line. Jack's Lasagna: Jack often abandons the other FNP hosts and the few fans they have to go and get some food. During one FNP he said "I wonder if my lasagna's ready." This is occasionally mentioned whenever Jack leaves to get food. The Land Before Time - In FNP #45, Jack, Robby, and Andy started talking about the "plots" of every single Land Before Time movie. In the 46th FNP, Jack and Robby went to the Land Before Time wiki and caused havoc. Ch-ch-ch-changes - During FNP #48, the crew noticed that the stream was not showing up publicly and that they had to fix something about it. Jack then speant a good 20 minutes trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, and he finally clicked "Public" under the video description and hit "Save Changes". The stream was finally public and Jack started to have a mental breakdown because YouTube said the stream was public and that the changes were saved. He shouted "IT SAID THE CHANGES WERE SAVED" like a madman. When ultramarmac heard this he thought of the song "changes" by David Bowie which was featured in Shrek 2. He tweeted a photoshopped picture of the podcast referencing this song and when the crew saw this, they started to singing the song repeatedly. "I'll see you at the next fuck!" - During FNP #54, Andy was impersonating minecraft youtubers but in the middle of a sentence, he nearly falls out of his chair and says "fuck!". The phrase came out as "I'll see YOU at the next-FUCK". Thomas found this amusing and repeated the phrase. Jack started laughing hysterically and painted the picture of a man that just finished having sex, and walks out confidently saying "I'LL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT FUCK!". The phrase has been frequently referenced since then. Hey Ladies! - During FNP #54, Jack brought up a childhood story in which he decided to watch Revenge of the Sith one day. Afterwards, he was inspired to wear his darth vader halloween costume and decided to walk outside wearing the costume and yell "hey ladies!" to the girls that were outside. The story is frequently referenced and joked about on the podcast, and months later, Jack even found the darth vader mask that he wore on that historical day. Mary (Katie) - In FNP #54, Jack brought up a girl that he was great friends with in preschool back in around 2004. He couldn't remember the exact name of the girl, but guessed that it might have been "Mary". Jack talked about how one day she had to move to another town and could no longer be part of the preschool. Jack recalled how they said their goodbyes and how "Mary" said she'd write him a letter, to which little jack replied "Which one?" un-ironically... To this very day, The girl has never written a letter to Jack, leaving the man heartbroken and somewhat pissed off. After FNP #54, Jack found out that the girl's name was actually Katie, after looking in an old preschool scrapbook. Jack thinks that he found her on Instagram but it's not confirmed. Now, the whole situation is frequently joked about on the podcast. One day, he messaged her the picture he found of them together and asked “is that you on the right?”. She ignored him again. A few months passed and Jack grew impatient. Then, one day, HE SNAPPED. HE LOST ALL SELF CONTROL. HE WENT COMPLETELY MAD. He sent Katie a picture of himself from the current year with the message “because this is me”. She has yet to respond. The Way Andy Tastes- On FNP #68 Andy was talking about how some people don't like him for some reason. Jack said that someone referred to Andy as "an acquired taste". At this point, a meme evolved about how Andy tastes. Both Jack and Andy then texted Robby and asked what Andy tastes like. The taste of Andy was referenced many times in this podcast. Kenzie the Pig - During FNP #66, Kenzie repeatedly snorted whenever laughing. This prompted andy to start calling her "Kenzie the Pig". Now everytime Kenzie snort laughs, The FNP crew shouts "Kenzie the Piiiiiig" in a very specific tone of voice. The Greek Salad - When Kenzie first guested on the podcast, she told a story about a terrible date with her ex-boyfriend, who took her out to dinner and despite Kenzie wanting to order the Meatlovers Pizza, her Boyfriend made her order the greek salad. The story has been frequently mentioned and joked about on the podcast, and caused Andy to convert to feminism, due to the misogyny demonstrated by Kenzie's ex. Play along at home - During FNP #70, the crew was talking about stories involving their local area, and realized that most of their fans won't know what they were talking about. They joked that the fans could "play along at home" and one fan, The Loser Club, took that to heart by finding the mentioned locations on google earth and sending screenshots to the FNP crew. Fucking Up The Intro: Jack has become notorious for fucking up the intro to many of the friday night podcasts and jeck-casts. Jack has managed to fuck up the intros in several unique ways and as it became more frequent, other fnp members began to make fun of him for it. Jack is also known for messing up the intro to many everyday real life situations. A certain little bunny is particularly cruel about making fun of Jack's intro fuck-ups. The intro to FNP 54 was particularly messed up in a truly epic and comical fashion. Everyone should go check out the intro to FNP 54 right now because its just that awesome. Robby's Future Life Story so it's 30 years in the future. And Robby is living on a farm with his wife (Emma stone) and 5 children. every night, Robby and Emma stone have passionate unsafe sex. One night they're goin at it hard and all of a sudden Emma's phone starts ringing. She picks it up, and we hear a mysterious voice who starts rambling a bunch of Robby memes (which Robby tried to get out of his life years ago). Emma has no idea what these ramblings mean, but when she tells Robby, he understands what it is right away. So he gets out of bed, puts on some clothes, and goes to the meme jail. He goes up to jack's cell and puts his face between the bars. He says "I know it was you, how did you do it?" to which Jack responds "I have my ways, check Andy's cell. so Robby goes over to Andy's cell and finds that it's empty. Next to it, he sees a flyer that says "WANTED: ANDY SCHMITT. DEAD OR ALIVE". Robby then says "JACK, WHAT DID YOU DO" to which Jack responds "I GOT ANDY BREAK OUT, CALL YOUR WIFES PHONE, AND SAY AS MANY ROBBY MEMES AS POSSIBLE". Robby then leaves the jail in a hurry, and starts looking for clues. Eventually he finds a video online that shows Andy next to his computer. in the video, Andy explains that he has found Emma stones phone number and proceeds to call her and say as many Robby memes as he can before she hangs up. Furious, Robby recognizes the location in the video, so he goes there immediately. Sure enough, he finds Andy in this location and kills him. The End. Full story as well as the secretly brilliant prequel are found here.